This application seeks renewal of a highly successful CHRCDA, which supports the transitional training of pediatric scientists studying molecular and cellular aspects of childhood disease in the Department of Pediatrics, University of Washington School of Medicine. The objectives of this program are to identify, encourage, and support promising young pediatricians by facilitating their acquisition of the education, skills and experience required to initiate independent investigative careers. The new investigators and senior faculty advisors have laboratories at the University and its affiliated institutions: the Children's Hospital & Regional Medical Center and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, where the Department of Pediatrics has established clinical and research programs. The Program Director and members of the Internal Advisory Committee are available to advise at informal seminars and through an annual progress report and on a day-to-day basis.